


Dirty desire

by wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new version which made by me in 2013,and a fanvid gift for the fan fic"Shames and Praises" by s0mmerspr0ssen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shames and Praises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573019) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 



AO3 doesn't allow the youtube iframe,so I put the link here:

[http://youtu.be/g4ftXKldb2o](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzU3TQzeeLo&feature=youtu.be)

 or this link

[http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/9FL6_APgOk4/](http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/lsz6KQXADN4/)

 or this

[http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNTA0OTM5NjA4.html](http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNTA1MDgyOTM2.html)


End file.
